Asphaltic paving surfaces are in common usage for highways, parking areas and the like. These surfaces frequently require repair due to the formation of holes and irregularities therein. Prior predecessor road-working equipment has been developed to recondition and smooth out these asphaltic surfaces utilizing a heating apparatus that moves over the surface and heats it to a relatively high temperature followed by a scraping breaking up action followed by a smoothing action to recondition and resurface asphaltic surfaces. A distinct advantage of this type of equipment is that the materials are reconditioned and reused. Illustrations of predecessor equipment of this type are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,233,605 and 3,279,458.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide improved surface treating apparatus capable of reconditioning and resurfacing asphaltic highway surfaces, asphaltic parking surfaces and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide novel surface treating apparatus for reconditioning or surfacing asphaltic surfaces in a highly efficient and effective manner which involves the reusing of asphaltic materials.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide an improved surface treating apparatus inclusive of an improved hood and burner assembly characterized by individual brick liners with a joint gap construction that more readily retains a gap filler material during the rough usage thereof.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved surface treating apparatus inclusive of a heated hood that decreases in volume from the leading end toward the trailing end for heat uniformity of the surface being heated as the hood is moved thereover.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved surface treating apparatus in which the hood is made in sections with side sections movable to a raised position to reduce the width during transport and adapted to have sections added on for greater widths.
A further object of the present invention is to provide fuel control for selected banks of burners associated with selected areas of the hood to heat only portions of the hood as required, the fuel control being further characterized by a pilot flow line portion to deliver lesser amounts of fuel to the burners during start up or transport and a main flow line portion to deliver full fuel during normal operations.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved surface treating apparatus inclusive of a scarifying assembly which breaks up and distributes the asphaltic materials after it has been heated.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved surface treating apparatus in which a scarifying assembly has a plurality of scarifying heads of alternating larger and smaller sizes with multiple scarifying elements on each head, each head being independently resiliently urged into engagement to adjust for surface irregularities.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide an improved surface treating apparatus in which a scarifying assembly is made in sections with a main section and opposed side sections adapted to swing to a raised position to reduce the width during transport or for use of only selected side sections.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved surface apparatus in which a trailing leveling device follows the scarifying assembly to level out the loosened surface material.